Peter y Wendy
by Andianco
Summary: Wendy, tataranieta de la Wendy original, es una niña que a la madura edad de 10 años ya no cree en los cuentos de hadas ni en Peter Pan. Todo cambia cuando se muda a Londres con sus padres y conoce a Peter Williams, un niño que cambiará todo lo que ella creía.
1. Prologo

Ok, este es mi primer fic de Peter Pan. Hace mucho que no escribía nada por aquí, pero espero les guste.

* * *

**Prólogo**

La primera vez que Peter entró a casa de los Williams todos eran aún pequeños. Sara, la mayor, tenía diez años y como la experta en travesuras del lugar fue la primera en conocerlo dentro de una vieja casa abandonada. Había entrado a explorar y cuando entró a uno de los cuartos vacios lo vió sentado en el piso llorando.

-Por qué lloras niño? -Le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Vine a buscar a Molly y cuando llegue la casa estaba vacia y todos se habían ido. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Sara Williams, ¿y tú?

-Yo soy Peter Pan.

-En verdad? -Preguntó Sara emocionada aunque realmente no tenía duda de que era la verdad.- ¿Y puedes enseñarme a volar?

-Claro que puedo. Mira como lo hago. -Dijo Peter mientras se elevaba en el aire y daba una vuelta a la habitación. Entonces se detuvo frente a una de las repisas y tomó algo que había sobre ella.- Sabes que es esto? -Le preguntó a Sara mostrándole un sobre lleno de polvo con Peter escrito en la parte de enfrente.

-Creo que es una carta. Yo puedo leerla si prometes enseñarme a volar.

Aquello parecía un buen trato así que Peter aceptó y le dió el sobre. Sara lo abrió y sacó una hoja con algo escrito en ella.

-_Querido Peter. Mi papá consiguió un trabajo en otra ciudad así que nos mudamos. Dice que solamente es por poco tiempo así que nos veremos pronto. Si encuetras la carta solo espera dos años y luego ven a buscarme de nuevo para ayudarte con la limpieza de primavera. Es una promesa, Molly Darling_.

-Entonces sólo debo volver después.- Dijo Peter como aliviado, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de cuanto eran dos años.- Qué listo soy!

-Sí, si. Ahora te toca enseñarme a volar y si quieres luego puedo ir contigo a Nunca Jamás y ayudarte con la limpieza de primavera en lo que regresa esa niña Molly.

-¿Sabes cuentos?

-Unos cuantos.

Aquello pareció ser respuesta suficiente así que Peter aceptó y decidió comenzar a enseñarle de inmediato. Sara, sin embargo, decidió que partirían hasta la noche por que iría con sus padres al cine ese día y no quería perderse la película. Peter, que no sabía que era eso, trató de convencerla lo mejor que pudo hasta que ella le dijo que las películas eran como cuentos y él decidió que tal vez también debía ir a verla.

Fue así como Sara llevó por primera vez a Peter a su casa en donde se lo presentó a sus hemanos Jonathan y Abby, d respectivamente. Luego fue el turno de sus padres a quienes también les anunció que Peter iría al cine con ellos. Desde luego los señores Williams se escandalizaron al principio, pero después de algunas explicaciones, vuelos de Peter y otras cosas, finalmente todo salió bien y Peter quedó tan encantado con la película que fue casi imposible sacarlo del cine.

En la segunda visita Peter descubrió la televisión, los videojuegos y al doctor Who, por lo que pasó una semana entera en casa de los Williams antes de partir con Sara y Jonathan a Nunca Jamás.

La tercera visita, unos años más tarde, fue la más tranquila de todas. Sara ahora tenía 14 años y estaba más interesada en chicos que en jugar por lo que aquella se convirtió en su último viaje a Nunca Jamás. Aún así, la razón verdadera de la tranquilidad en la casa fue Abby, a quien Peter pareció prestarle atención por primera vez. Ella tenía 10 años ahora y quería ser escritora así que cuando Peter llegó a la casa se encontró con muchas nuevas historias que ella tenía para contarle. Aunque intentó convencerla por todos los medios de que fuera también a Nunca Jamás, la pequeña Abby se negó y al final él solo se llevó la promesa de volver otra vez a escuchar sus nuevas historias.

Para la quinta y sexta visitas (que fueron en dos años seguidos) un mes era apenas suficiente. Jonathan tenía ahora 16 años y estaba tan ocupado que Peter se apropió de los videojuegos por dos semanas enteras antes de que él terminara los finales. Al mismo tiempo hubo nuevas historias y el Doctor Who iba por su séptima encarnación. Peter, que aún lamentaba haberse perdido la mayor parte del Sexto Doctor y tenía demasiados videojuegos por pasar, se quejó al final de la sexta visita de que no podía hacer nada de eso en Nunca Jamás. Entonces Abby le sugirió que se quedara un poco má la próxima ocasión. Esto pareció desconcertar a Peter que se preguntaba si lo que quería era hacerlo crecer, así que al final se fue sin darle una respuesta o siquiera decir si volvería.

Fue hasta doce años después que Peter volería a la casa Williams y para entonces muchas cosas habían cambiado. Lo primero que vio fue que las cosas de Sara, Jonathan y los señores Williams no estabam. Ahora una de las habitaciones era una oficina, otra estaba vacía y solamente la principal estaba ocupada. Además, los muebles de la sala eran diferentes al igual que las cosas en las paredes, pero aún así prendió la tele y se sentó a mirarla. Fue precisamente así que Abby lo encontró cuando regresaba del trabajo por la tarde.

-Hola Peter. -Lo saludó después de dejar sus cosas en la mesita de la entrada.

Al escucharla Peter tuvo un sobresalto que fue aún mas grande cuando la vio.

-Tú... -comenzó, pero no parecía capaz de decir el resto.

-Sí, ya crecí. Han pasado doce años de tu última vista.

Peter no respondió. Se sentía muy incómodo por la noticia y no podía creer que de nuevo hubiera dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta. Por fin había dedicido aceptar la propuesta de Abby y ahora ya era adulta. No sabía que hacer o decir así que sin darse cuenta se pegó aún mas al respaldo del sillón.

-Siempre supuse que volverías, y sabes, tengo un montón de historias nuevas para contarte y Jonathan dijo que si volvías te prestaría todos los vhs del Doctor Who que ahora tiene o hasta pueden verlos juntos si quieres. -Dijo para tranquilizarlo.- Además, creo que todavía está por ahi la consola de mi hermano y todos los juegos que aún no has pasado.

Al escucharla Peter consiguió relajarse un poco al ver que no todo había cambiado. Estaba asustado de que ellos hubieran crecido, pero aún podía hacer con ellos las mismas cosas que hacían cuando eran pequeños. Aquella visita solo duró un par de semanas, pero Peter regresó apenas un par de mese más tarde.

-¿Sí me quedo un largo tiempo tendré que crecer y me enviarás a la escuela? -Le preguntó a Abby una noche mientras cenaban.

-No si no quieres. -Le respondió ella con una sonrisa.- Puedes venir de visita y si crees que empiezas a crecer puedes volver a Nunca Jamás cuando quieras.

Eso fue todo lo que Peter parecía necesitar, pues poco a poco sus visitas se fueron haciendo más largas hasta que de pronto parecía pasar más tiempo en aquella casa que en Nunca Jamás.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Peter y Wendy

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, de nuevo espero les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Peter y Wendy**

En el jardín de una vieja casa en Londres cerca de Marvels Woods había una niña sentada en la rama de un viejo árbol. Recargada en el tronco del árbol se ocupaba en jugar en su celular y escuchar música con los audifonos puestos sobre su largo cabello. Estaba tan entretenida que no notó cuando un niño se asomó por la cerca de la casa justo a un lado de la rama en la que ella estaba. Parecía querer saltar al jardín cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que había alguien más ahí y se detuvo en el acto.

-¿Quién eres? -Preguntó mientras miraba a aquella niña vestida con shorts de mezclilla, una playera y con unos audifonos negros y plateados en la cabeza.

-Soy Wendy Darling. Me pusieron así por que dicen que me parezco mucho a mi tatara abuela Wendy. -Contestó la niña de forma automática mientras paraba la música y se quitaba los audifonos. Entonces volteó y se dió cuenta que un chico de más o menos su edad la miraba desde el otro lado de la barda que debía medir al menos dos metros.- ¿Quién eres tú? -Preguntó abruptamente al darse cuenta de la extraña situación.

-Peter. -Respondió el chico mientras la miraba con interés.

-Sí claro, y te apellidas Pan, tienes un hada como acompañante y además vuelas. -Dijo con sarcasmo como si lo que acabara de escuchar fuera una mala broma.

Aquello pareció hacerle gracia a Peter que de inmediato sonrió antes de responder con algo de picardía.

-Claro que no, es Williams, estoy seguro de que no tengo un hada... -dijo mientras movía la cabeza como si buscara alguna por las cercanías.- y si volara no estría sobre estas cajas.

Wendy miró hacia donde Peter señalaba y se encontró con que hab'ía tres grandes cajas de madera que lo sostenían. Se rio, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió un poco decepcionada al descubrir que su extraño visitante era solamente un chico subido en unas cajas de madera.

-Y a todo esto, ¿qué te hizo Peter Pan para que lo odies tanto?

-Es que mi mamá, mi abuela y mi bisabuela están todas locas por él. Siempre están contando cuentos sobre él y hablando sobre él como si fuera una persona normal. -Se quejó Wendy que no creía en los cuentos de hadas y mucho menos soportaba que las tres adultas de su casa se volvieran locas por un personaje imaginario.- Se supone que es un cuento y está bien creer en eso cuando eres niña y todo eso, pero no es real y si eres adulto deberías comportarte y...

-Pero tu eres una niña. -La interrumipó Peter.

-Sí, pero ya voy a cumplir once años. -Respondió Wendy que tenía la muy madura edad de diez años y Peter se rio al escucharla.

-Lo dijiste como un adulto. -Dijo aún entre risas.

Al ver que Wendy también se reía Peter pareció tomar más confianza así que impulsándose con las manos saltó la barda y se sentó en la rama frente a aquella niña. Wendy trató de detenerlo pensando que la rama se rompería con ellos dos arriba, pero esta apenas pareció sentir el peso de su nuevo inquilino.

-¿Entonces acabas de mudarte? -Le preguntó Peter como para cambiar de tema.

-Aún no. Vinimos hoy a ver la casa, pero vamos a mudarnos en unos días.

-En verdad? La casa había estado vacía tanto tiempo que pensé que nunca iban a volver a vivir aqui. -Dijo Peter que parecía muy complacido con la respuesta. En realidad se veía tan feliz que aquello le pareció un poco extraño a Wendy.

-¿Tanto tiempo? -Preguntó Wendy sin darse cuenta.

-Sí, bueno... me dijeron que vivía una familia aqui hace treinta años o algo así, pero desde entonces nunca vi...vió nadie aqui. -Se apresuró a explicar Peter.

-Ah, si. Esta es la vieja casa de mi familia. La compró mi tatarabuelo después de la guerra y todos crecieron aquí hasta mi mamá. Entonces cuando mi mamá era niña a mi abuelo le ofrecieron un trabajo en otro lugar y toda la familia se mudó a... -Comenzó a explicar Wendy pero Peter que no parecía muy interesado en el tema la interrumpió de pronto.

-Entonces, ¿tienes una foto de tu tatarabuela?

-¿Para qué la quieres?

-Bueno, dijiste que te pusieron el nombre por que eres como ella, así que quiero saber si es cierto o no.

-Ah, cuando lleguen nuestras cosas veré si la encuentro y entonces te la enseño. -Respondió Wendy que realmente no sabía si tenían o no una fotografía de su tatartabuela.

-Esta bien. ¿Entonces por que te mudaste?

-Por el trabajo de mi mamá. ¿Vives por aquí?

-Sí, a dos casas hacia la derecha. -Respondió Peter señalando hacia la dirección que había dicho.

-¡Wendy! -Se escuchó que gritaba alguien desde la casa.

-Ya me están buscando, tengo que irme. -Dijo Wendy al escuchar aquello.

-Bueno. -Peter se puso de pie y sin hacer ruido alguno saltó nuevamente la barda y aterrizó en las cajas.- Nos vemos después. -Se despidió y de otro salto bajo al piso.

-Adiós. -Se despidió Wendy.

Después de que Peter desapareciera en la que ella suponía era su casa, Wendy metió su celular en el bosillo de su short y bajo del árbol. Estaba feliz de haber conocido a Peter, pero en el fondo aún estaba algo decepcionada. No sabía como explicarlo o por que se sentía de esa manera, pero de alguna forma al verlo, había creído... Wendy se rio al darse cuenta de aquel pensamiento y lo desechó de inmediato. Peter Pan era sólo un cuento y nada más.

Su madre, su abuela y su bisabuela le había contado historias de Peter Pan desde el día en que había nacido (estaba segura de ello) y ellas, al igual que Wendy también había crecido con historias sobre él. El único problema es que las historias poco tenían que ver con el libro o las películas o cualquier cosa de esas y en muchas ocasiones le hacían sentir como si ellas hubieran estado ahí. En una ocasión, incluso le había preguntado a su madre cuando podría conocerlo y ella le había respondido (probablemente para complacerla) que un día cuando fuera un poco mayor él vendría a visitarla y la llevaría a Nunca Jamás a tener aventuras y hacer la limpieza de primavera. Wendy suspiró al recordar aquello. Peter Pan era un cuento y nada más.

Se detuvo entonces frente a la puerta de la cocina y sacudió su cabeza como para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. El que el resto de las mujeres de la su familia estuvieran locas por un personaje de cuentos de hadas no signficaba que ella tuviera que hacer lo mismo, pensó antes de entrar.

-La casa no se ve tan mal para haber estado abandonada por treina años. -Decía su padre mientras revisaba las escaleras con incredulidad por cuarta o quinta ocasión.

-Bueno, talvez no estuvo tan abandonada después de todo. -Le respondió una anciana Jane saliendo al pasillo desde lo que solía ser el comedor.

Todos tenían que admitir que ella tenía razón. Habían venido a revisar si la casa estaba en buenas condiciones antes de mudarse como Jane y Margaret habían sugerido. No era un secreto que tanto Molly Darling como su esposo Daniel esperaban encontrarla en malas condiciones después tento tiempo sola, pero increíblemente, lo que habían visto los había dejado sin palabras. La casa tenía polvo y unos cuantos detalles por aqui y por allá, nada extraño para ser una casa tan vieja; sin embargo, no estaba tan sucia y solo necesitaba una mano de pintura. Incluso parecía que alguien había arreglado el jardín hacía no mucho tiempo.

Después de escuchar lo que Jane había dicho, las tres mujeres se miraron entre ellas con una pequeña sonrisa. Daniel no pareció notarlo, pero Wendy supo de inmediato de que se trataba: Peter Pan. Suspiró y luego tosió un poco para indicarles que estaba ahí.

-Wendy, ¿dónde te habías medtido? -Le preguntó su madre de inmediato.

-Estaba en el jardín jugando con mi celular y escuchando música. -Respondió la niña con indiferencia.

-¿En verdad? -Preguntó Margaret.-Yo le eché un vistazo al jardín desde la sala, pero no te vi ahí.

-Es que estaba subida en una rama del árbol grande.

-Eso es peligroso. -La reprendió Daniel.- Podría romperse y podrías lastimarte al caer.

-Esa una rama muy gruesa Da... digo, papá, y yo no peso tanto. -Se apresuró a decir Wendy en defensa propia.

Daniel era el esposo de su madre y se había casado con ella unos tres años atrás. Él las quería mucho y Wendy a él, pero aún no se acostumbraba del todo a decirle papa, y en ocasiones aún lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Está bien, solo ten cuidado cuando subas entonces. -Respondió su padre mientras le acariciaba la cabeza afectuosamente.

-Entonces, ¿nos mudaremos a la casa? - Preguntó Wendy algo intrigada por el veredicto final.

-Bueno, tiene algunos detalles, pero está bien en general, así que supongo que si. -Respondió su madre.

Wendy estaba feliz. Iban a quedarse a vivir en la casa e iba a volver a ver a Peter otra vez. No sabía por que pero aquello la hacía sentir muy feliz.

Los siguientes días la familia Darling, a excepción de Jane, fue a limpiar y arreglar la casa antes de que llegaran los muebles. Primero tuvieron que barrerla y limpiar las paredes antes comenzar a pintarla. Fue precisamente hacia el medio día del tercer día cuando habían terminado de barrer y limpiar toda la casa que Margaret apartó a su nieta y la llevó al segundo piso. Entonces tomándola de la mano la guió hasta una de las habitaciones. Era un cuarto de buen tamaño con una puerta al fondo hacia un pequeño balcón. En sus paredes había varias repisas y una puerta que probablemente pertenecía al armario.

-Esta será tu habitación. -Le anunció Margaret a su nieta.- Te gusta?

-Ah... -Wendy no sabía que decir. Era una habitación muy bonita, y era suya.- Sí, pe... ¿pero por qué? ¿No preferirían tu y la bisabuela Jane dormir aqui? Es lo suficientemente grande para las dos, o para mis hermanos.

-Está bien, lo hablamos y entre las tres decidimos que queríamos darte esta habitación. Vamos a adaptar una de las habitaciones del primer piso y mi mamá y yo dormiremos ahí. En cuanto a tus hermanos... bueno, pensamos que el balcón es un poco peligroso para ellos. -Le explicó su abuela. Wendy tenía que admitir que aquello tenía sentido, después de todo su bisabuela ya no podía subir muy bien las escaleras y sus hermanos tenían el mayor dos años y la mas pequeña era aún una bebé.

-Está bien. -Dijo Wendy finalmente.

-Ahora, ¿de que color quieres pintarla? -Le preguntó.

Wendy miró la habitación por unos momentos antes de responder:

-Azul, azul claro estaría bien abuela.

La anciana asintió con la cabeza y entonces ambas bajaron para encontrarse con Molly y Daniel y los niños para ir a comer.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Bajo el Árbol

Hola a todos y gracias por los comentarios. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo que es algo corto, pero espero les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - En el árbol**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde su llegada a la nueva casa y desde aquel día no había vuelto a ver a Peter. Tampoco era que hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Primero había tenido que ayudar con la limpieza de la casa, y luego habían tenido que pintarla. Después de eso llegaron los muebles y hubo que desempacar y acomodar todo y antes de darse cuenta era el decimo día y la casa parecía estar al fin lista.

Era un día lluvioso y como Daniel y su abuela habían salido con los niños a comprar algunas cosas, Wendy se encontraba sola y aburrida en la nueva casa. Les había dicho que quería ir con ellos pero Daniel le había pedido que cuidara la casa y mientras su bisabuela tomaba una siesta en su habitación. Fue precisamente así que Wendy había terminado sentada junto a la barandilla del balcón estuchando música y mirando hacia el callejón detrás de su casa. No había nada que hacer adentro y además estaba lloviendo así que no quería salir al jardín. Suspiró. Por que todo era tan aburrido de repente.

-¡Wendy! -Escuchó que gritaba un chico desde afuera y volteó de inmediato. Ahí afuera estaba Peter mirándola desde el callejón al otro lado de la barda.

-¡Peter! -Exclamó ella mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y casi tiraba el celular en el proceso.- ¡Espera, ahora bajo! -Le gritó antes de correr a ponerse los zapatos para ir al jardín.

Abajo Jane iba despertando de su siesta cuando le pareció que una voz conocida gritaba desde afuera. Se asomó entonces por la ventana que daba al jardín, pero no vio a nadie. Pensando que lo había imaginado por el sueño se sentó en la cama y justo en ese momento volvió a escucharla llamando el nombre de Wendy. En verdad debía seguir medio dormida, pensó hasta que escuchó unos pasos apresurados en la escalera y el sonido de la puerta trasera cerrándose con fuerza. Entonces se asomó de nuevo por la ventana y vio a su bisnieta corriendo al árbol en la esquina del jardín.

-Hola Peter. -Lo saludó Wendy después de que éste le diera una mano para subir a la rama. Al verlo se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.- Qué estás haciendo?

-Tenía hambre así que fui por unas cosas a la tienda y cuando venía de regreso te vi parada en la ventana. -Contestó Peter enseñándole una bolsa de la que sacó un paquete de galletas. -¿Quieres?

-Pero estás empapado. -Le dijo Wendy mientras tomaba una galleta.

-Lo se, pero es más divertido así.

-Está bien. -Respondió Wendy a quien no le gustaba la lluvia y que no le encontraba lo divertido a empaparse.- ¿Entonces por que viniste?

-Sólo se me ocurrió. -Respondió el niño encogiéndose de hombros.- Quieres ir a jugar. Podemos ir al parque y divertirnos. Normalmente voy con mis amigos, pero todos están en el campamento de verano.

-No me gusta mojarme. -Respondió Wendy mirando la lluvia.

-Entonces podemos quedarnos y hablar aquí.

Wendy asintió con la cabeza. El follaje del árbol era bastante grueso así que en donde ellos estaban apenas caían unas cuantas gotas y por lo tanto les ofrecía una buena protección de la lluvia. Fue así como a partir de ese día, y debido a que el resto de la semana siguió lloviendo, que Wendy y Peter comenzaron a pasar las tardes jugando y hablando sobre aquel árbol. En algunas ocasiones Wendy hablaba sobre su vida antes de mudarse ahí, y en otras Peter le contaba sus aventuras con los chicos con los que solía jugar; sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban actuando las historias de Peter Pan que Wendy le contaba a Peter y que él parecía muy interesado en escuchar.

Desde la casa, la familia Darling veía con asombro como la niña pasaba las horas afuera con un niño de su edad del que sólo sabían el nombre por que Wendy se había negado a presentárselos alegando que ellas podías seguir con su Peter de los cuentos, pero que ella tenía al de verdad. Al escucharla Jane se había reído y había calmado los ánimos diciendo que ya estaba en esa edad y que probablemente se los presentaría cuando estuviera lista para hacerlo. Después de todo, simplemente pasaban el tiempo hablando y contando cuentos en el árbol y era mejor a que Wendy pasara el tiempo con su celular y la computadora como solía hacerlo antes de mudarse a la ciudad. Así, al final, simplemente habían puesto una escalera en el árbol para hacer más segura la subida y luego los habían dejado en paz.

-¿Me pasa algo? -Preguntó Wendy al tercer día cuando ya no podía aguantar más la curiosidad. Le gustaba hablar y jugar con Peter, pero por alguna razón le parecía que cuando hablaban él no dejaba de mirarla como si intentara encontrar algo.

-No, ¿por qué? -Respondió Peter como saliendo de un trance.

-Sólo... -comenzó Wendy que en realidad no sabía como explicarlo- Es que a veces siento como si no dejaras de mirarme.

Peter la miró por unos segundos como tratando de entender que había dicho, o tal vez pensando como responderle antes de contestar.

-Es por que dijiste que eras igual a tu tatarabuela y me preguntaba si es verdad. Aún no me has enseñado la foto y tengo mucha curiosidad.

-Es que no encontré ninguna. -Respondió Wendy que en realidad había olvidado el asunto por completo.- Pero una vez le pregunté a mi bisabuela Jane y me dijo que si.

-Está bien. -Dijo Peter que parecía haber quedado conforme con la respuesta y ambos se rieron. Luego Peter decidió que tenía hambre así que Wendy bajó del árbol y fue por un par de manzanas a su casa.

-Sabes, -comenzó Wendy cuando había regresado al árbol.- Cuando te vi la primera vez, por alguna razón pensé que te parecías a Peter Pan.

-¿Eselio? -Preguntó Preter con un pedazo de manzana en la boca.

-Sí, aunque ahora no te pareces tanto y me gustas más que él.

-¿Por que?

-Bueno, siempre estás jugando por ahí y teniendo aventuras de verdad con tus amigos y no de mentiras como en los cuentos. -Le dijo, con lo que Peter pareció muy complacido.- Ojalá pudiera ir a jugar también con ellos y contigo.

-Puedes venir, -Le dijo Peter emocionado.- cuando ellos regresen iremos a tener aventuras, pero mientras podemos ir a jugar lo dos y yo puedo enseñarte un montón de cosas.

-Ok, pero no cuando esté lloviendo por que no me gusta mojarme. -Contestó la niña y ambos se rieron de nuevo.


	4. Capítulo 3- Un Hombre Llamado James Hook

Este es otro capítulo corto. Espero les haya gustado el anterior y les guste también este.  
Otra cosa... al terminar el capítulo probablemente algunas personas quieran matarme por eso, pero prometo que tengo una buena razón para hacerlo, así que tenganme un poquito de paciencia y sigan leyendo el fic (si les gusta, claro). Agradezco los comentarios y espero les guste el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Un hombre llamado James Hook**

Durante una tarde lluviosa de verano una mujer se ocupaba de preparar la cena mientras veía alternadamente entre la ventana y el reloj. Debía estar cerca de los cuarenta y su cabello castaño claro llegaba hasta su vientre redondo y abultado que revelaba claramente que estaba embarazada. Parecía preocupada por algo y no dejaba de caminar por la cocina mientras esperaba a que estuviera listo el guisado y miraba de nuevo el reloj. Finalmente no pudo aguantarlo y salió de la cocina a la sala de estar.

-James. -Dijo con suavidad a un hombre sentado en el sillón.- Aún no ha llegado Peter.

Al escuchar esto el hombre bajó el periódico que estaba leyendo y miró a su esposa como si aquella afirmación fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Últimamente ha estado llegando a tiempo y además está lloviendo bastante fuerte. -Continuó la mujer.- ¿Crees que podrías ir a buscarlo?

-¿Por qué no lo llamas? -Le preguntó James no muy preocupado, después de todo para eso le habían dado un celular.

-Olvidó su celular cuando salió después de comer. -Fue la respuesta de la mujer.

James respiró hondo antes de levantarse del sillón y dejar el periódico con su mano izquierda en la mesita de centro. Luego tomó su abrigo del armario, un paraguas y salió de la casa. En su opinión, el chico solo causaba problemas. Sin duda llegaría al final: tarde, sucio y empapado, como de costumbre; sin embargo, Abigail estaba casi al final de un delicado embarazo y no quería que se preocupara innecesariamente, aún si eso implicaba que él tuviera que lidiar con Peter y sus tonterías.

No muy lejos de ahí, bajo las ramas del árbol, los dos niños se divertían como de costumbre. Era casi hora de cenar, pero llovía con fuerza y Wendy se había negado a salir del árbol hasta que la lluvia se calmara. Así, para no dejarla sola, Peter se había quedado también y ahora ambos se entretenían actuando uno de los cuentos de Peter Pan.

-¡Es tu hora de morir Pan! -Exclamó Wendy actuando como el capitán Garfio desde su asiento junto al tronco del árbol por que no podía mantenerse parada.

-¡No lo creo, -Gritó Peter unas ramas más arriba señalando hacia Wendy con una rama que usaba como espada.- apestoso bacalao!

-Peter James William Hook -Gritó un hombre tan pronto aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Peter. La cara del niño se crispó por un momento al escucharlo como si lo que había oído fuera un insulto en lugar de su nombre, pero casi enseguida volvió a la normalidad y bajó de un salto a la rama en la que se encontraba Wendy.

-Hola James. -Dijo con cierta indiferencia y algo de enojo.

Wendy volteó en ese momento y encontró a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules que los miraba desde el otro lado de la barda. Por alguna razón estaba molesto aunque ella, que nunca antes lo había visto, no alcanzaba a entender por que.

-Qué clase de educación es esa jovencito. -Lo reprendió severamente el hombre.- Hace tiempo que pasó la hora de llegada y Abigail está muy preocupada...

-Ya me voy. -Le dijo Peter, que no tenía intención de seguir escuchando el regaño, a Wendy.- Nos vemos mañana.

Tras decir esto, Peter saltó a las cajas y luego al piso. Después, sin hacer el más mínimo caso al hombre que tenía detrás comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa. El hombre en cambio se quedó mirando a Wendy por unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Abigail estaba aún en la sala cuando un niño entró corriendo a la casa por la puerta principal. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza por lo que después de un rápido saludo lo envió a tomar un baño y ponerse la pijama. Peter no parecía muy contento con las ordenes, pero comenzaba a tener frío así que finalmente obedeció justo cuando volvía a abrirse la puerta y James entraba detrás de él. Al verlo, la señora Williams lo saludó con un beso y un agradecimiento por haber ido a buscar al niño.

Minutos más tarde Abigail estaba en la cocina cuando Peter entró preguntando por a cena, a lo que ella respondió entregándole un plato y pidiéndole que lo llevara al comedor. Al llegar con los dos platos restantes se encontró con Peter y James ya estaban sentados y se miraban con cara de querer matarse uno al otro. Ambos solían discutir todo el tiempo, pero ella estaba segura que en el fondo su relación no era tan mala. Incluso confiaba que con el tiempo llegaran a ser buenos amigos, después de todo, y estaba segura de ello, solamente era un caso de celos por parte de Peter.

Finalmente colocó los platos en la mesa y al darse cuenta ambos hombres parecieron relajarse y comenzaron a comer mientras Abigail los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

A la tarde siguiente Wendy fue la primera en llegar al árbol, o eso creyó hasta que vio a Peter sentado en una rama más alta.

-¿Qué haces ahí? -Le preguntó extrañada de no verlo en el lugar de siempre.

-Me estoy escondiendo. -Respondió Peter revisando el paisaje para asegurarse de que nadie más lo escuchaba.

-¿De quién?

-De James. -Dijio con una sonrisa traviesa.- Le hice una broma para molestarlo y creo que saldrá en cualquier momento.

-No deberías hacer bromas para molestar a tu papá. -Le dijo Wendy mientras subía hasta donde él estaba.

-Él no es mi... -Comenzó a decir Peter, pero se quedó callado en ese momento. No muy lejos James Hook caminaba por el callejón en dirección al árbol. Al verlo, Peter le hizo señas a Wendy para que se pegara al tronco lo más que pudiera, y aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo en la broma, hizo lo que Peter decía por que no quería salir regañada. Finalmente James llegó al árbol y se asomó lo mejor que pudo para ver entre sus ramas. Se quedó ahi un poco, pero finalmente pareció no verlos y siguió caminando hasta dar la vuelta en la esquina.

-Al fin. -Dijo Wendy cuando James había desaparecido de la vista.

-Creo que no volverá a molestarnos. Bueno, cuentame otra historia de Peter Pan.

-¿De verdad no es tu papá? -Preguntó Wendy- Pero hasta tienen el mismo nombre.

-Claro que no lo es. Se casó con Abby el hace unos meses y luego vino a vivir con nosotros. -Respondió Peter como si hubiera recibido ropa en lugar de juguetes el día de navidad.

-¿Quién es Abby?

-Mi... mamá. -Dijo Peter como buscando que decirle.

-¿Y por que le dices así? -Preguntó Wendy a lo que Peter simplemente se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y el nombre? -Preguntó volviendo al tema anterior.

-Es el nombre favorito de Abby. Dijo que Peter Williams era muy simple y que sonaba mejor con ese nombre y me lo puso. -Dijo Peter a modo de explicación.- Sólo que olvidé que ese era suyo... -Agregó en voz tan baja que Wendy no pudo escucharlo. No podía entender como había olvidado algo así, aunque desde luego antes no era tan bueno recordando las cosas como ahora.

-Bueno, yo hice algo así con Daniel cuando comenzó a salir con mi mamá, pero luego descubrí que es una buena persona y comenzó a agradarme. Ahora hasta le digo papá.

-¡Eso no va a pasar! -Exclamó Peter con una expresión que mostraba que era exactamente eso lo que sentía.

-Pues ya verás. -Le aseguró Wendy.- Y luego no digas que no te lo dije.

Peter le sacó la lengua a modo de respuesta y luego bajó hasta donde ella estaba para cambiar el tema y pedirle otra historia.


End file.
